HOGWARTS E A NOVA GERAÇÃO- A história continua
by Belmblack
Summary: O epílogo com os dizeres "19 anos depois" não foi o fim...
1. Chapter 1

O outono pareceu chegar sem aviso naquele ano. A manhã de primeiro de Setembro estava fresca e dourada como uma maçã, enquanto a pequena família cruzava a barulhenta estrada em direção à grande estação, as chaminés das locomotivas fumegavam e a respiração dos pedestres condensava no ar frio, como uma teia de aranha. Duas gaiolas estavam empilhadas sobre dois malões nos carrinhos, que eram empurrados pelos pais. As corujas dentro delas piavam zangadas; uma garota de cabelos vermelhos passou chorosa por seus irmãos e se segurou no braço do pai.

– Não vai demorar muito para você embarcar também. - Harry disse a ela.

– Dois anos, - choramingou Lílian – eu quero ir agora!

As pessoas olhavam curiosamente para as corujas enquanto a família se dirigia para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chamou a atenção de Harry para uma discussão que seus filhos haviam começado ainda no carro.

– Não vou! Não serei da Sonserina!

– James, dá um tempo! - disse Ginny.

– Eu só disse que ele poderia ser! - disse James, sorrindo para seu irmão mais novo. – Não tem nada de errado nisso. Ele pode ser da Sonse...

Mas os olhos de James encontraram os da mãe e ele ficou quieto. Os cinco Potters se aproximaram da barreira. Sorrindo convencidamente para seu irmão, por sobre o ombro, James pegou o carrinho das mãos da mãe e se pôs a correr. Segundos depois, ele havia desaparecido.

– Vocês vão me escrever, certo? - Albus perguntou para seus pais, aproveitando a ausência de seu irmão.

– Todo dia, se quiser. - disse Ginny.

– Não todo dia. - respondeu rapidamente Albus – James disse que a maioria só recebe uma carta por mês da família.

– No ano passado escrevíamos para ele três vezes por semana. - disse Ginny.

– E não queira acreditar em tudo o que ele diz sobre Hogwarts. - complementou Harry. – Ele gosta de umas travessuras, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho, ganhando impulso e, quando chegaram à barreira, Albus fechou os olhos, esperando por uma colisão que não veio. Ao invés disso, a família emergiu na plataforma Nove e Meia que estava coberta pelo vapor lançado pela locomotiva vermelha do Expresso de Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas se moviam através da névoa, na qual James já havia desaparecido.

– Onde eles estão? - quis saber Albus, ansioso, observando as pessoas entre a fumaça enquanto eles cruzavam à plataforma.

– Nós vamos achá-los. - disse Ginny, tranqüilizando-o.

Mas o vapor era denso, tornando difícil distinguir o rosto de alguém. Separada de seus donos, as vozes pareciam anormalmente altas, Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sobre a Regulamentação de Vassouras e ficou agradecido por ter uma desculpa para não ter que parar e cumprimentá-lo...

– Eu acho que são eles ali, Al. - disse Ginny de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas saiu da neblina, próximos ao último vagão. Seus rostos só se tornaram nítidos quando Harry, Ginny, Albus e Lílian se aproximaram deles.

– Olá. - disse Albus, imensamente aliviado.

Rose, que já estava usando os trajes novos de Hogwarts, sorriu para o garoto.

– Então, estacionou bem? - Ron perguntou a Harry – Eu estacionei. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de direção dos Trouxas, não é? Ela achava que eu teria que Confundir o examinador.

– Não, não achei. - disse Hermione - Depositei minha fé em você!

– De fato, eu o Confundi um pouco. - Ron sussurrou para Harry, enquanto ambos colocavam o malão e a coruja de Albus no trem. – Eu só me esqueci de usar o espelho retrovisor, mas na real, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, tendo uma conversa animada sobre em qual Casa ficariam quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

– Eu o deserdo se você não for da Grifinória, - disse Ron - mas nada de pressão!

– Ron!

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Albus e Rose permaneceram sérios.

– Ele não quis dizer isso! - disseram Ginny e Hermione, mas Ron não estava mais prestando atenção. Olhando para Harry ele indicava com a cabeça um local a alguns metros dali. A névoa parecia ter diminuído um pouco, tornando possível ver três pessoas paradas, aliviadas pela neblina que se movia.

– Olha quem é.

Draco Malfoy estava em pé, com sua mulher e filho, um casaco abotoado até o pescoço. Seu cabelo estava com uma entrada, te tal modo que acentuava seu queixo fino. O filho lembrava tanto Draco assim como Albus lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Hermione, Harry, Ron e Ginny olhavam para ele, acenou brevemente, e deu as costas ao grupo.

– Então aquele é pequeno Scorpius. - disse Rony entre os dentes - Arrase-o em todos os testes, Rosie. Graças a Deus que você tem o cérebro de sua mãe.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Ron. - disse Hermione, um pouco nervosa, um pouco sorridente. – Não os tente colocar um contra o outro antes mesmo de as aulas começarem!

– Você está certa, desculpe. - disse Ron, mas incapaz de se segurar, completou, – Mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie, vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se você se casasse com um puro-sangue!

– Ei!

James havia retornado. Tinha se livrado do carrinho, do malão e da coruja e agora parecia explodir com novidades.

– Teddy está lá atrás. - disse sem fôlego, apontando por sobre os ombros, para uma cortina de fumaça. – Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinha o que ele estava fazendo? Beijando a Victorie!

Ele olhou para os adultos, evidentemente desapontado pela falta de reação.

– Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Beijando a nossa Victorie! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo...

– Você os interrompeu? - quis saber Ginny - Você é tão parecido com o Rony...!

– ... e ele disse que estava aqui para vê-la partir! E daí ele me mandou embora. Ele a estava beijando! - completou James, achando que não havia sido claro o bastante.

– Não seria lindo se eles se casassem. - murmurou Lílian, extasiada - Daí sim o Teddy realmente faria parte da família.

– Ele já janta em casa umas quatro vezes na semana. - disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar conosco e acabamos logo com isso?

– Boa! - disse James, entusiasmado – Eu não me importo em dividir o quarto com o Al...Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

– Não. - disse Harry firmemente - Você só irá dividir um quanto com o Al quando eu decidir demolir a casa.

Ele olhou para o relógio gasto que antes pertencera a Fabiano Prewett.

– Já são quase onze, é bom subirem a bordo.

– Não se esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! - disse Ginny ao filho mais velho enquanto o abraçava.

– Mãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!

– Mas você conhece o Neville...

James girou os olhos.

– Fora de escola sim, mas lá, ele é o Professor Longbottom, né? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e lhe oferecer carinho...!

Balançando a cabeça para as bobagens da mãe, ele aliviou seu aborrecimento dando um chute no irmão.

– Te vejo mais tarde, Al. E cuidado com os testrálios!

– Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis? Você me disse que eles eram invisíveis!

Mas James simplesmente sorriu e deixou que a mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido no pai e entrou no trem. Ele acenou e depois atravessou o corredor, em busca de seus amigos.

– Não se preocupe com os testrálios. - disse Harry – Eles são bem dóceis, não precisa ter medo deles. Além disso, você não vai para a escola em carruagens esse ano, você vai de barco.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedia em Albus.

– Te vejo no Natal.

– Até mais, Al. - sussurrou Harry enquanto seu filho o abraçava – Não se esqueça que o Hagrid convidou você para tomar chá na sexta. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até você ter aprendido como, e não deixe o James te incomodar.

– Mas se eu for para a Sonserina?

Sussurrou somente para o pai, que percebeu que só o momento da partida revelou o verdadeiro e sincero medo que Albus estava sentindo.

Harry agachou-se, seu rosto um pouco abaixo ao rosto de Albus. O único entre os seus três filhos que herdou os olhos de avó.

– Albus Severus. - disse Harry tão baixo que somente eles e Ginny puderam ouvir, embora ela fingisse, discretamente, que acenava para Rose, que já havia embarcado.

– Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

– Mas e se...

– A Casa de Sonserina ganhará um excelente aluno, não é? Isso não é importante para nós, Al. Mas se é importante para você, você pode escolher a Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considera a sua escolha.

– Sério?

– Ele considerou a minha. - disse Harry.

Ele nunca havia contado isso a nenhum de seus filhos, e ele foi capaz de ver a surpresa no rosto de Albus quando o fez. Mas como as portas estavam se fechando pelos vagões e os pais davam os últimos beijos de despedida, Albus correu para seu vagão e Ginny fechou a porta atrás dele. Os estudantes estavam debruçados na janela, olhando para deles. Um grande número de rostos, dentro ou fora do trem, parecia estar voltado para Harry.

– O que eles estão olhando? - quis saber Albus, enquanto ele e Rose olhavam em volta, para os outros estudantes.

– Não se preocupe. - disse Ron - É que eu sou muito famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se mover e Harry se pôs a andar ao seu lado, vendo o rosto do filho, cheio de excitação. Harry continuou sorrindo e acenando, mesmo que não fosse realmente uma despedida, vendo seu filho se distanciar dele...

O último vestígio da fumaça sumiu no ar do outono. O trem fez a curva. Harry ainda tinha a mão erguida, se despedindo.

– Ele ficará bem. - murmurou Ginny.

Harry olhou para ela, abaixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

– Eu sei.

Há dezenove anos a cicatriz não o incomodava mais. Tudo estava bem.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

Comentem e me digam o que acham. Muita coisa está por vir

Capítulo 1

Rose entrou no trem sentindo seu coração totalmente descompassado. Ela finalmente estava indo para Hogwarts. Era óbvio que ela iria morrer de saudades de sua família, mas ir para Hogwarts era tudo que ela queria desde garotinha. Ela amava ouvir sobre as aventuras de sua mãe na época da escola, com seu pai e Tio Harry e ela não via a hora de poder viver suas próprias aventuras. A menina se virou rapidamente para comentar com seu primo Albus o quanto estava animada, mas não viu o menino em lugar algum. Tão pouco viu James. Distraída procurando seu primos, não viu uma pessoa se aproximando e acabou esbarrando com tudo em um garoto.

- Auch!

- Ai meu Merlin, me desculpe, eu estava completamente distraída, não tive a... – Rose parou no meio do pedido de desculpas quando viu de quem se tratava, Scorpius Malfoy. A menina quase podia ouvir a voz de seu pai gritando em seus ouvidos "Não fique muito amiga dele Rosie..."

- Isso, eu acho que pude perceber... – Scorpius retrucou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. O garoto encontrou divertidíssimo a maneira como a garota corou até a raiz dos cabelos, fato que fez com que esta parecesse um pimentão, visto que os cabelos da garota já eram, em si, muito vermelhos.

- De qualquer maneira, desculpe-me, não tive a intenção de te empurrar... só estava procurando meus primos...

-Se você está falando dos garotos Potter, eles passaram correndo e esbarrando em todo mundo naquela direção- Scorpius apontou para o final do trem- Devo dizer que a falta de jeito me parece uma característica de família...

Rose sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente enquanto observava o menino brincando com a cara dela, seu pai já a havia advertido sobre o senso de humor dos Malfoy que, geralmente, não costumavam ser muito gentis com os Weasley. Rose pensou que o surpreenderia muito, pois não cairia em suas piadinhas, ela seria elegante e educada, como sua mãe sempre lhe havia dito para ser! Quer dizer, ela seria o máximo de elegante que sua torpeza lhe permitisse...

- Obrigada, Malfoy! Muita gentileza sua me indicar o caminho! Vou levar em consideração suas observações sobre as maneiras dos meus primos, agora se me dá licença...

E Rose Weasley partiu em direção aos últimos vagões com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir, deixando para trás um Scorpius muito divertido.

Scorpius ainda ficou parado alguns segundos no corredor antes de se movimentar a procura de uma cabine. Passou olhando pelas janelhinhas até encontrar um rosto conhecido. O menino teve que parar para rir antes de entrar. A cena dentro da cabine era da mais hilária. Sentada em frente à Charles Parkinson, parecendo extremamente desesperada, estava sua melhor amiga Isabelle Nott. Assim que abriu as portas da cabine, os olhos azuis escuros de Belle demonstraram um alívio absurdo.

- Já não era sem tempo, Malfoy... se perdeu na estação de trem foi? Já começava a me perguntar se Tio Draco tinha desistido de te mandar para Hogwarts e finalmente seguido meu conselho de te internar numa instituição para bruxos de baixo desenvolvimento intelectual...

-Ah, Belle...Também senti sua falta- Scorpius respondeu entre risos. Ele sabia perfeitamente que a grosseria da amiga se devia inteiramente ao fato de ter ele a deixado sozinha tanto tempo na companhia de Chuck.

- Olá, Scorpius, como foi de férias? – Chuck perguntou com notável falta de interesse, a simpatia era claramente falsa, uma vez que Scorpius sabia muito bem que o menino morria de ciúmes de sua amizade com Isabelle. Chuck Parkinson, desde sempre, sofria de uma incurável paixão platônica por Isabelle Nott. Scorpius ria só de pensar. "Pobre, Chuck...não teria a menor chance...".

Scorpius sabia muito bem que por trás daqueles olhos azuis escuro, cabelos negros e lisos e feições delicadas se escondia uma personalidade do mais assustadora. Isabelle era extremamente mal humorada,impaciente, irônica, demasiadamente desinteressada por qualquer tipo de regra social e inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem. No entanto, ela era sua melhor amiga, quase uma irmã e ele a amava, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ela o irritasse profundamente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz irritada da garota.

- Vai ficar parado ai com esse sorriso afetado no rosto ou vai se sentar e explicar o motivo da demora? Em?

- Quanta animosidade em, Belle! Nem parece que está indo para Hogwarts- Scorpius riu- demorei porque esbarrei com a menina Weasley no corredor...

Os outros dois integrantes da cabine ficaram olhando-no estupefatos, como se esperassem uma continuação.

- Que garota Weasley? Qual delas, Scorpius? – indagou Isabelle exasperada.

- A ruiva.

- Por Merlin, Scorpius, se você não esclareceu absolutamente nada- a garota ria maldosamente enquanto falava- Você, simplesmente, descreveu metade da família Weasley, que ,se eu não em engano, são quase todos ruivos e compõe 70% da população de Hogwarts.

- Por Merlin digo eu, Nott! Quanta curiosidade em!- Scorpius riu- Foi Rose Weasley, satisfeita?

- Sim! Agora sim, não sei qual é a sua dificuldade de passar informações completas...e pois bem?

- Pois bem o quê?- Scorpius perguntou confuso.

- O que vocês conversaram de tão importante que o fez me largar sozinha aqui com..com...que o fez me largar aqui sozinha?

- Você não ficou sozinha, Belle, eu estava aqui te fazendo companhia!- Chuck se meteu na conversa parecendo ofendido.

Isabelle, por outro lado, nem olhou para o outro menino e continuou olhando para Scorpius com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma cara assustadora.

- Nada demais, por Merlin! Segura sua onda ai, Srta: Controladora.

Isabelle ofegou, colocou as mãos sobre o peito parecendo ofendida.

- Mal, mal chegamos em Hogwarts e você já começou a me trocar como era previsto. Não duvido nada que você vá ser selecionado para a Grifinória e ficar andando de mãos dadas com o Potter por ai...

- É... – Scorpius respondeu rindo- É impressionante como você descobriu meu plano...

A menina olhou para ele séria e logo o acompanhou nas risadas.

Enquanto isso, no ultimo vagão do trem, James, Albus, Rose e Edward Longbottom dividiam uma cabine. James já tinha feito seu estoque de guloseimas e comia como se não houvesse amanha sob um olhar enojado de Rose.

- Por Merlin, James! Como você consegue colocar tanta comida na boca por segundo? Vai contra todas as leis da física!

- É um dom...- o menino respondeu divertido, ainda cheio de comida na boca.

- Engula primeiro antes de falar comigo, se não for pedir muito... – A garota respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Pare de ser chata primeiro antes de vir falar comigo se não for pedir muito...- James retrucou no mesmo tom.

Rose tacou um livro na cabeça do seu primo como resposta.

- Que isso, Rose Weasley! Estamos apelando para a violência, é isso mesmo? A Rainha do " violência não leva a nada, vamos todos dar a mão e conversar" acabou de agredir um ente familiar?

- Você é tão infantil, James!

- Eu já tenho 12 anos, Rosie... Sou praticamente um homem feito...

Edward Longbottom olhava de um primo para o outro e ria, quando notou que Albus parecia incrivelmente calado.

- O que foi, Al? Porque você está tão quieto?

- Medo de ir pra Son..- James começou.

- CALA A BOCA, JAMES, OU VOU TE JOGAR UMA MALDIÇÃO AQUI MESMO!

-Não disse? Querendo amaldiçoar o próprio sangue, Ed! Al é todo um sonserino...

Albus fuzilou o irmão com o olhar. Estava odiando James naquele momento. Albus não sabia porque, mas as provocações de James mexiam mesmo com ele.

- Vou me trocar, e depois andar por ai...to de saco cheio de ficar aqui.- Com isso Albus deixou a cabine extremamente irritado.

James continuou comendo e levou alguns segundos para reparar os olhares de repreensão em sua direção.

- O que eu fiz?


End file.
